As the cornucopia of software for hand held devices continues to proliferate, many people use small, portable devices for all sorts of tasks and convenient functions such as navigation, communication, information searches, and entertainment including media and music playback. People who use these devices extensively want to take them along everywhere, including places they occupy temporarily such as rented hotel rooms, dormitories or work spaces with furniture they do not own, and seating spaces on public transportation vehicles and private vehicles such as aircraft or private vehicles driven for hire by ride sharing services.
Many people want to play music from small devices while they rest or sleep in such spaces. In a state of reduced consciousness while wearing audio headphones or ear buds (small audio speakers inserted at least partially into the ear canal,) it is common that tossing and turning could cast the player onto the floor, or foul the audio cable around a body part or some other object, leading to a number of unpleasant outcomes, such as damage to a device hitting the floor, discomfort of cables wound around a body part, or a sudden, uncomfortable, jarring cable yank directed to the earlobes if any relative motion of the player device versus the head of the listener exceeds the cable length of the ear buds or headset. All of these discomforts could be alleviated if a listener can keep the player close enough to the head to prevent these accidents.
Although pillows and pillow cases have been made with pockets and cavities which can hold speakers, small electronic devices, and fragrant or aromatic pouches such as potpourri and herbal medicines, people do not want to carry these bulky devices as they travel or occupy more temporary spaces where they may want to rest or sleep occasionally. What is wanted is a device or aid for restraining unwanted motion of a small electronic device such as a smartphone or music player, which can be readily affixed to a location near the head of a person who wishes to rest or sleep, but without requiring extensive or skilled installation and which does not create permanent marks or permanent features on objects which may not belong to the user.
Thus, pillows designed for physical therapy such as the support of cervical vertebrae or the spine are outside the scope of the invention. Also, pillows having pockets or apertures or storage cavities are also outside the scope of the invention. Other organizers that have pockets are designed to mount somewhat permanently on walls or furniture and these devices often use hooks or other hardware which create permanent marks on furniture or walls. These are also outside the scope of the invention, as are other devices comprising detachable organizers which attach to or intermate with hooks, pins, magnets, tabs, hardware, or apertures permanently installed on rigid material surfaces, and multiple-pocket organizers. Pocket organizers which include suction cups are also outside the scope of the invention.